The Guardian's Soulmate
by fanficchica123
Summary: Three years after finally being believed in, Jack finds himself in love with a mortal who does not believe in him. And she's his soulmate... fantastic... Basically, the soulmate AU that no one asked for. Same story that I've re-vamped. It introduces a few new characters and my only OC: Vanessa Mehta.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

We Don't Meet People by Accident. They Are Meant to Cross Our Path for A Reason.

 **A.N.: Hey all! So I've been working on this old fanfic of mine and decided to it a makeover. It's been a fun ride looking at my old writing style and writing anew with all the influences from 8 years of reading fanfiction. I hope you all enjoy and please do review.**

 **Every chapter title will be a quote. Please keep in mind that they are not mine.**

 **Disclaimer: The characters and settings of** **Rise of the Guardians** **do not belong to me.**

 _ **This is dedicated to all the wonderful fanfic writers that have amazed and inspired me through the last few years.**_

 _Ooo_

Icy blue eyes quietly rove over the sleepy, snow dusted town and despite the heaviness of his heart, Jack allows a soft smile curls his lips. Boisterous he may be; but Jack will not ever deny himself the pleasure of a quiet night.

One hand in the pocket of his blue hoodie and the other on his staff, the immortal teenager stands up from his icy perch upon a telephone wire and steps into open air.

Like a greeting from an old friend, the wind holds him up and lets the boy soar through the narrow streets, a gust of snowflakes trailing in his wake.

He finds his journey halted by the sight of a young couple making their way through the streets. It is a cold night and they huddle together for warmth, shoulders touching and mitten clad fingers clasped together. Even with the cold wind blowing against their faces, the man still bends to press a kiss against his companion's cheek; who in turn blushes brighter and curls herself under his arm. Their spirits are high as they turn a corner and disappear from Jack's sight.

The heaviness that has been weighing him down for the past few months makes its return known with a vengeance and Jack turns his face towards the bright orb of light that shines down on the little town.

Knowing that any questions he whispers in the night will remain unanswered, Jack rubs a cold hand over his face, draws his hood over his hair and speeds towards the direction of the North Pole.

 _Ooo_

Bunny watches in quiet satisfaction as the eggs scamper down the Warren and dive into the purple river. He hops over to the baskets to make sure the eggs are well settled and crouches down to help one of the struggling eggs into the basket. At the same moment, one of the gems in his vambrace begins to glow with a sense of urgency.

Green eyes narrowing, Bunny growls under his breath. He taps the ground thrice and jumps into the hole it creates, all the while cursing Tooth for calling him in the middle of pre-Easter preparations.

When the earth opens up for him, he pulls himself into the gleaming jewel that is the Tooth Palace and stalks straight for the fairy's chambers where he finds and consequently ignores Sandy and North.

"Tooth, this had better be real important to pull me away from my work."

"For what? Easter? Is not very important." North's dismissal is met with both Tooth and Sandy displaying their exasperation by smacking simultaneous heads onto hands. _Here we go again…_

Bunny's eyes twitch dangerously, "Easter _is_ important, you jolly pain in my arse! I've got to bring hope and spring to the damn world! You had a whole year for the over- commercialized festivity that is Christmas but I'm two weeks away and still have 10,56,457 eggs to go and 8,34,467 of those are only for Europe!"

Tooth gets in between them before things can get too heated, "Bunny, put that boomerang away before I sic my fairies on you. North, stop antagonizing him or I'll let Marie know you've been snacking behind her back."

The big Russian looks absolutely horrified, "You wouldn't."

There's a steely glint in the fairy's eyes and Bunny knows from experience that Tooth has the scary ability to make good on her threats.

He meekly slides his boomerang back in its holster, "Sorry Tooth. I'm just a little stress- hey wait a minute!"

Green eyes rove the glittering room and when he doesn't see who he's looking for, Bunny's frown deepens, "Where's the show pony?"

"I didn't call him; he's the reason we're having this meeting."

"We're talking about the brat behind his back? Wicked!" A smack from Sandy earns the little man a glare from Bunny.

"Stop it Bunny. I'm really worried about him. Haven't you realized that he's changed?"

"What you mean Toothy?" North asked as he gingerly seats himself in one of the delicate chairs.

"I don't understand it but- he looks like the fun has been sucked out of him. He doesn't smile as much, he hasn't pranked Bunny or given the Yetis a hard time and when I went to visit Jamie last week, he told me that Jack hasn't gone to see him after Christmas. That's four months! Jack always goes to see Jamie every week regardless of the weather."

"Hmmm…now that you mention…Jack is looking down in dumps eh? Okay then, what is plan for Jack?"

Tooth flitters next to Sandy excitedly, "We're gonna throw him a party. You know- cheer him up; show him that we care!"

The announcement garners excitement from all but one.

Bunny crosses his arms as he stands firm, "Count me out. I don' care about Frost and there's absolutely nothin' you can say or do to make me change my mind."

 _Ooo_

"I can' believe you made me change my mind." Is the angry mutter as Bunny helps the Yetis hang up decorations in the Control Room at North's Palace.

"Well, we did promise to help you with the eggs so it's fair." Tooth quips and sets a plate of cookies on the table. She promptly smacks one of the elves whose hand is inching ever so close to the plate. "North, how long till Jack gets here?"

"Should be here any moment now. Last time Yeti checked, Jack in Iowa." North mutters distractedly as he whittles a block of ice.

Tooth frowns but immediately brightens when Baby Tooth points at a flying blue speck in the sky.

"He's here! Everyone hide! Bunny get the lights!" Bunny grumbles at the shrieked demand but does as he's been ordered and ducks under one of the party tables.

Waiting for North's cue, Bunnymund counts the seconds till he can get back to the Warren.

And maybe he'd grab a few of those cookies before he goes.

 _Ooo_

"Surprise!"

Jack flinches, bringing up his staff instinctively in defense as the lights flick on. He has a few seconds to realize that he's not under attack and to take in the party décor before he's being lifted off the ground and his view is obscured by red.

Groaning at the pressure on his ribs, he gasps out, "North! Can't breathe!"

North lets go of him with a laugh and Tooth launches herself forward with a grin, "Surprise Jack! Do you like it? I thought of it! We wanted to cheer you up!"

Jack takes in a proper view of the room; the tables laden with food and drinks, the festive décor everywhere and the humongous banner that reads _We Love You Jack_! He has the wry thought that that was not Bunny's idea.

Despite how much he appreciates the gesture, he's not in the mood for partying and slowly pulls his arm away from Tooth who's excited chattering comes to a stop.

"What is it? Do you not like it?"

Jack squeezes the fairy's hand, "This is really sweet Tooth but I'm not really in the mood for a party. I'm sorry you went through all the trouble. You guys should enjoy yourselves; I'm just gonna head downstairs."

He gives the rest of the room a quiet nod and glides out the door.

Tooth looks like she's about to cry and sets herself down on a chair, "I just feel horrible now."

North sighs as he goes to comfort the fairy, "Not your fault, Toothy. You were right, Jack seems to be in dumps."

He looks over at Bunny who's glaring at one of the elves chomping on a cookie. "Bunny, go check."

The rabbit splutters as he looks at the white-haired man, "What? Why me? I don' care about him." He crosses his paws, looking steadfastly away from them.

But the weight of their stares burns a hole in his back and it slowly weakens his resolve. The last straw is Baby Tooth flying in front of him with sad wounded eyes.

"Argh fine! I'll talk to him. Crikey, you'd think a guy could get a break around here."

Ignoring the grins on the other three, he makes his way to the small alcove that tends to serve as Jack's hideout.

He finds the teenager resting against the wall, head turned sideways to the great snowy scape that makes up North's domain.

The somber mood that permeates the air is what makes Bunny halt and he watches Jack quietly for a minute. The boy presses a finger to the glass and as swirls of frost freeze its way into existence, Bunny is shocked to see tears make its way down pale cheeks.

He inches forward, "Frost? You okay?"

His voice is soft but Jack still flinches in surprise and he is quick to rub at his cheeks. "Ya, cottontail, I'm fine. Just thinking is all."

"Well if thinking hurts so much that you need to shed a tear, maybe you should give that teeny tiny brain a rest." Bunny's weak attempt at humor is thankfully well received as Jack gives a small chuckle.

He rests a paw on the blue covered shoulder, "If there's something going on, let me know. My long ears aren't just for looks."

Jack gives a nod but doesn't say anything so Bunny doesn't press him. He simply squeezes the shoulder and turns to leave.

He's at the door when the boy finally speaks, "Is it stupid to feel alone despite being surrounded by all of you?

Bunny quirks an eyebrow and turns around. He seats himself against the opposite wall, keeping his gaze on the winter scene outside and waits for Jack to continue.

Jack takes the invitation he's been given, "I've spent my entire immortal existence being alone and unseen and I hated every second. But now, I have you guys and I have Jamie and others who believe in me and I still can't get over this stupid ache that feels like something is missing. That there is something that I still don't have and I don't feel complete without it."

"You're missing your mate."

Jack's head snaps up from where it was burrowed in his knees, "What?"

Bunny uncrosses his arms and leans forward with a small smile, "Your mate. Someone special and chosen for us by Manny. They rough you up and soothe your edges. They make you smile and they make you want to smash your head into a wall. They are a part of you. That's what you're missing."

"Why do we need soulmates, though? And I didn't know you guys had soulmates." Jack pulls his hood away from his face, allowing Bunny to see the dark circles under his eyes clearly.

There's a flash of something in the rabbit's eyes that soften his face; it's something Jack had only seen when Sophie had found her way to the Warren three years ago.

"Well, I've go' my Shelia who tends to stay hidden; she's not too big with people. Shy one she is. I met her in 1848. You've already met Marie or Mrs. Claus as they call her. She's North's soulmate; this lovely gal he found in Russia way back 1745. Tooth hasn' found her soulmate as yet but she never gives up hope. As for Sandy…well, he's a special case. According to him, he never really needed a soulmate. I don' know why so don' ask me."

"The reason why we have soulmates though…as I understand it; as Guardians, we have our duty to bring hope and joy to the world. It's an altruistic life, Frost; full of care and compassion but it's a lonely life. We may not all be human but we have emotions and needs. We need someone to care for us too.

Jack doesn't let up with the questions, "But how do you know when you've met them?"

Bunny ears twitch as he thinks of a way to explain, "It's a feeling; an intuition. You see them and you know that there's nothing you wouldn't do for them. It takes us years to find them but when you do, it seems like the world has suddenly clicked into place. Tha's the best way I can think of putting it. I'm sorry if I couldn't be of more help, Frost." He actually is sorry and it shows in his face.

"It's okay. You've helped me understand though." Jack sends him a soft smile and his eyes are honest, "Thank you Bunny."

The sincere thanks make him blush and Bunny stands up with a forced cough, "Yeah well. Let's get going. We have a party and then I'm putting you all to work in the Warren."

Jack's protest is immediate but Bunny pays him no mind as he pushes the young boy out the door.

He doesn't follow though. Bunny takes that second to look up at Manny and he sends up a silent wish.

 _Give him this please. Let him be truly happy._

 _Ooo_

 _Three Weeks Later_

With it being mid-April Jack feels no guilt as he leaves the window open with his entrance and settles himself on the messy bed. Holding his palm open, he watches a snowflake materialize and flicks his fingers to let the warm wind send it floating out the doorway.

Merely a minute later, his call is answered and Jack finds himself on the receiving end of a North like hug. Laughing and gasping at the pressure on his ribs, Jack squeezes his friend tight.

"I missed you too Jamie."

13 year old Jamie Bennett pulls back and treats Jack to a withering glare, "You wouldn't have needed to miss me if you'd come and visited like you'd promised."

Jack winces, sheepishly running his hand through white hair, "I'm sorry; there was just some stuff-"

There's a soft squeeze on his hand and Jack is offered a small smile, "It's okay. I'm not really mad; I was just worried about you. I didn't know if anything was wrong or if something had happened to you."

Jack pulls the little boy back against his chest and feels his guilt increase as small arms tighten around him. He can say nothing more other than an apology.

"I am sorry Jamie."

Deciding that it's time to break the somber mood, Jack offers a suggestion, "How about we go ice skating? We haven't gone since Christmas."

Jamie pulls back with a frown, "There's no ice. How are we supposed to go ice skating in April when- ooohhhhh." The realization sorts of hits him as a mischievous grin spreads across Jack's pale cheeks.

An equally impish grin pulls at Jamie's cheeks and he runs for his closet. He roots around for a few seconds and then emerges triumphant with his skates in hand.

"You take my skates; I'll go tell Mom I'm going to see Cupcake and the others and I'll meet you at the pond."

"See you there!"

Jack leaves with a wave and the skates around his neck and flies towards the pond where he'd been christened as the Guardian of Fun. He drops the skates and looks around the empty clearing with a grin.

Hovering a few feet over the large pool of water, Jack twirls his staff and then thrusts the end down. Ice covers the surface just as Jamie breaks through the clearing. The young teen laces up the skates, waiting patiently for Jack to reinforce the ice.

When he gets the go ahead, Jamie steps onto the now frozen pond and he's off with a loud laugh. They spend two hours skating across the ice, chucking snowballs at each other and Jack feels his heart lighten as he laughes right along with the boy. Teenager he may be but Jamie still retains some of his childlike wonder from three years ago and it makes Jack's heart swell.

It's well past noon when they both make their way back home and are greeted with an unfamiliar car in the driveway.

"Uhh... did your parents get a new car since this morning?"

"No; it's not my parents. We've had guests staying over this past week. They're my dad's old friends; from India."

"India?"

"Yeah. They lived there with their daughter and then moved to the U.S. when their daughter was 12; she used to babysit me. Her dad and my dad worked together until he got transferred to California. They just recently moved back; their new house is a few blocks away and they're staying with us until it's refurbished."

Jack gives Jamie a slight shove towards his home, "Go see them then. I'll drop off your skates in your room and I'll see you soon okay? I promise I won't take so long to come visit."

After one last hug, Jamie's gone through the door and Jack makes for the window to his room. With the skates safely put away in the closet, Jack turns back to the glass pane.

And then he stops. His head turns towards the hallway beyond Jamie's bedroom and the rest of his body follows.

He can't explain it and he doesn't understand it but there's a feeling. A pull, somewhere deep inside him. And it's leading him to the voices in the living room.

He peeks into the open area which is filled with couches and two families. Jamie and Sophie are eagerly chomping on sandwiches and their parents are busy conversing with another couple with chocolate like skin.

But Jack's attention is pulled somewhere else. The sapphire blue eyes alight on a lone figure, perusing the book shelves. Her back is to him and Jack takes in the long legs encased in black skinny jeans, the scars that cover her tanned arm, exposed through an emerald short sleeved shirt and the curly shoulder length black hair.

And then she turns to smile at something her father says and Jack feels his world explode.

His heart thumps in his chest, threatening to burst out of him and his eyes hungrily take in every voluptuous curve, the maroon stained lips that are spread into a laugh and the dark black eyes that sparkle with mischief.

 _Soulmate_. As soon as he thinks the words, there is a sense of fulfillment within him that he hadn't experienced even when Jamie saw him. It makes Jack's body thrum and he finds himself smiling.

The minute pull he'd felt before turns into a physical yank and Jack feels himself taking a step closer to her.

Almost as if she senses him, the woman turns to face him and Jack's heart _sings_.

The very next second, his heart breaks and a choked gasp escapes his throat. Because her eyes pass right by him and Jack realizes with a sinking heart that she cannot see him.

His gasp alerts Jamie to his presence and the boy turns concerned eyes to him. Before Jamie can move from his spot against the couch, Jack turns away and is out the open window.

Jamie is left looking at the small trail of frost that coats his wall and a pit of worry springs up in his stomach.

 _Ooo_

Jack doesn't cry till he stumbles out of cold and into the warmth of his home. He doesn't cry as he coaxes the smoldering embers in his fireplace into a small blaze. He doesn't cry when he leans his staff against the wall and drops into the silver arm chair in front of the hearth.

He does cry when that little feeling in his chest tugs at him once again, urging him to fly south. Towards Jaime. Towards _her_.

He feels the sob build up in his chest and forces it back down. But when his tears persist, Jack feels a frisson of anger curl in his gut and he lashes out.

The nearby vase is smashed against the brick wall, the armchair is overturned and icicles creep menacingly over the room.

When he finally stops, his chest is heaving, the room is a mess and a shaken Bunny is staring at him.

Jack doesn't even have the strength to be surprised at Bunny's presence in his home. The anger and adrenaline drains from his system and he tilts dangerously.

Bunny moves fast, grabbing the immortal teen before he can crash into the glass on the floor. He looks at the unconscious boy in his arms and at the destroyed room before turning back for the open rabbit hole he'd come from. He grabs the staff at the last minute and heads back to the Warren and for his own chambers.

He sets Jack down in one of the arm chairs and goes about making a fire in the stone hearth before moving back to his unconscious ward.

Resting a paw on the white hair, the Guardian begins to chant. A pale light envelops his paws as the healing invocation takes root.

 _Draíochta Leigheas_

 _Draíochta Sruthán_

 _Deireadh Pian_

 _Ar Ais Fola_

 _Seo phléadáil mé_

 _Ár Gealai_

 _Gníomhas Comhlánaigh_

 _Le Fhéadfadh Go Léir_

Jack begins to stir as he ends the chant so Bunny leaves him on the chair for a moment, heading for his shelves. He pulls out an intricately carved bottle filled with what Jack recognizes as Celestial wine and pours some into a goblet.

Icy blue eyes watch him as Bunny turns back. He pushes the goblet into pale hands and Jack drinks, reveling in the warmth the drink offers as it slides down his throat.

When the last drop is gone, Bunny takes back the goblet and seats himself in the opposite arm chair.

"What happened?"

He can't bring himself to speak yet so Jack skirts the question by asking one of his own, "What were you doing in my home?"

Bunny quirks an eyebrow. He recognizes the evasion but lets it slide, "The Book of Guardians alerts us when any of us are in trouble. Your gem began to glow so I knew something wasn't right with you. Now, answer _my_ question. What happened?"

Jack looks into the burning hearth. "Would you call it luck or fate that merely a fornight after our conversation I would find her?"

"Find her… _oh_. Your mate? You found your soul mate! Frost; that's incredible! Why wouldn't you be happy that you found her- oh shit."

Jack stares at him as Bunny comes to the heart stopping realization on his own, "She can't see you, can she?"

"Ding ding ding…give the rabbit a carrot." Bunny can't even muster up the indignation at the sardonic comment because Jack starts crying at the very next second.

Hot tears make its way down his cheeks and the boy tries in vain to wipe them away, "It's just not fair. Why is it always me? Why do I always get the short end of the stick? I spend three hundred years trying to get children to believe in me and when they finally do, it doesn't seem to matter anymore because the one person who I need to believe in me doesn't. How is that fair?"

"It's not." Comes the gentle reply and Jack looks up through blurry eyes to see Bunny giving him a rare smile.

"It's not fair that you always get the short end of the stick. But you do and _because_ you do; you're a damn good Guardian. You know what it's like to feel lonely and unloved and you do your damn hardest to make sure no one ever feels like that. You learn from the challenges that Manny keeps throwing at you and you're a better person for it."

"You can't give up on this Jack. You can't give up on _her_. _Make_ her see and believe. You got Jamie to believe and he's happier for it. Do it with her too."

Bunny presses the curved staff into Jack's hands and pulls him up, "Come on, mate. You're a stubborn, impertinent show pony. It's time to put that stubborn hard headiness to use and you get that girl to believe. I know you can."

Looking back, Jack will say that it was the heat of the moment and he was quite emotional at the time; he really can't be held responsible for his actions.

He throws his arms around the large rabbit, burying his face in the soft white fur, "Thank you."

Bunny's face is red as he awkwardly pats the white head under his chin. Spirits, he's never going to live this down.

When Jack steps out of the hug, Bunny taps the ground three times with his foot. "See you around Frost."

"See you around." With a two fingered wave, Jack steps into the hole and is gone.

It's only later that he realizes that despite all the Guardians supposedly knowing that he was in trouble, Bunny was the only one who'd come to check on him.

It would seem that Bunny did care after all.

 _Ooo_

 **A.N: English translation for the Irish invocation. Part of it was taken from a website that specializes in healing spells and the second half is my own creation. Hope you all enjoyed! Also my apologies for Bunny…I'm trying to work on the written part of his accent but it doesn't always come out the way I want it.**

 _Magick Mend_

 _Magick Burn_

 _Pain End_

 _Blood Return_

 _This I Plead_

 _Our Moonlight_

 _Complete Thy Deed_

 _With All Thy Might_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

What's Meant To Be Will Always Find A Way

 **A.N: Introducing some new characters here: Anne and Jacob: Jamie's parents. Raina and Vincent as Vanessa's parents. Hope you enjoy and please do review!**

 **Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Rise of The Guardians**

 _Ooo_

The next day, Jack goes back to see Jamie.

He slips into the room, latching the window shut behind him and tries not to trip over any of the toys and books strewn over the floor.

He has a second to chuckle at the slack jawed boy fast asleep on the bed when the door creaks open and Jack's heart gives a tell-tale tug as it swings open to reveal _her_.

And spirits help him, but he is absolutely enamored. Even with her hair in the messiest of buns, sleep crusting in her eyes and body covered in a pair of shapeless pajamas, she looks radiant to him.

Her eyes are narrowed, scanning the room furtively. When they glance over him, there is a moment where she takes a second look and for a heart stopping second, Jack feels the hope in him rise and he wonders: does she sense him the same way he senses her? Would she feel it if he touches her?

His body glides forward on instinct; wanting to test his theory, but a groan from the bed makes him stop. Jamie turns restlessly on the bed and Jack watches as her face loses that hard edge and gleams impishly, not unlike Jack when he's in the middle of a prank.

With growing fascination, he watches as she smirks and grabs hold of a full water bottle sitting on the bedside table.

Within a second, the cap is off and the bottle upturned over Jamie, who lunges off the bed with a shriek.

"Up and at em sleepy head! It's moving day!" Is the cheerful announcement and then she is gone with a laugh as Jamie splutters uselessly on his now wet sheets.

Jack's bark of surprised laughter is what alerts Jamie to his presence and the boy sends him a glare, "Why didn't you wake me before Ness did that?!"

Jack perks up at his first tidbit of information about her, "Her name's Ness?"

"Ness or Nessie; short for Vanessa." Jamie grumbles as he slides out of bed and stalks towards his closet.

"Vanessa." The name rolls off his tongue and there's an innate sense of rightness as he says it. "It suits her. She's moving here?"

"No; we're helping her family move into their home. I told you yesterday that they- hey!" Jamie pops his head up from where he's rooting around for dry clothes. "What happened to you yesterday? You looked terrified and then you ran away before I could talk to you."

Jack runs a hand through his hair, not really sure as to where to start, "It's a lot to explain Jamie and I'm not even sure I understand it. And I'm the one it's happening to."

Jamie's response is cut short when they both hear footsteps on the landing and Vanessa's presence fills the doorway again. Gone are her pajamas and she is now clothed in simple sweats and (Jack's heart thrums happily at this) a royal blue sweater. Her hair has been pulled into a cleaner version of the messy bun with a few strands slipping loose to frame her face.

Once again, Jack is grabbed by that insensible urge to _touch_. He takes a single step forward and all at once, both Vanessa and Jamie's eyes snap at him. His heart thuds painfully in his chest and her eyes look straight at him and then right past him.

Vanessa lets out a small groan and she shakes her head, "God I'm imagining things."

"Ness?"

She shakes her head again and allows her face to spread into a smile, "Don't worry Jay. Sorry, I came up to tell you your Mom's doing laundry so if you want to give her your wet sheets, now's the time."

"Well, they wouldn't be wet if someone hadn't poured water all over me!" Her resounding laugh to Jamie's indignant statement makes Jack smile.

"I told you I had a decade of pranks to make up for. Now, hand me your sheets and get going! Breakfast is almost ready."

As she leaves with the wet sheets bundled in her arms, Jack doesn't miss how her eyes sweep the room before the door closes.

As soon as the latch clicks shut, Jaime rounds on him, "She saw you! Wait, did she see you? Why can she see you?!"

Well…that's a good place to start as any.

"She doesn't see me…it's more like she can _sense_ me. The same way I can sense her."

"Why?"

Maybe he could go for the short version, "She's my soulmate."

A beat of silence. And then, "Huh?"

Apparently, they were going with the long version. Flopping onto the bed with the boy (but careful to avoid the wet spot), Jack begins to explain. Jaime listens, intently absorbing every new word of information.

"So she can't see you but she can sense you because you're both soulmates?"

"Pretty much."

"So how do we get her to believe in you?"

He has no answer for that and Jack slumps miserably against the bed. Jamie gives his knee a comforting pat, "We'll figure it out okay? Ness has always been a big believer in the impossible so getting her to believe in you and the others shouldn't be too hard. Don't give up just yet."

Jack nods in agreement but he doesn't seem too convinced. In response, Jamie offers a suggestion.

"Why don't you hang around today? You can learn more about Ness and maybe it'll give you a couple of ideas on what to do."

It's not like he has much in the way of plans so Jack agrees. He lounges on the dry spot of the bed while Jamie goes through his morning routine but when the door opens up again, he perks up.

It turns out to be Sophie and she runs excitedly into Jack's open arms, laughing as his cold hands find her stomach. When it's time for breakfast, Jack follows them downstairs and lets himself be drawn into the hustle and bustle of the two families. But more than that, he lets himself observe the woman who is his other half.

Her face is never without a smile and the sound of her laughter fills up the room as she sets down a bowl of food for Abby and grabs Sophie to blow a raspberry into her stomach. Given that she and Sophie have never met before, the little girl is fascinated with Vanessa and she peppers the older girl with questions.

Instead of letting the little blonde get underfoot, Vanessa simply lets Sophie cling onto her back and moves around, helping Anne set the table and keeping up a running commentary about why she's in town. It effectively serves to answer a few of Jack's questions.

Her parents are opening up a new business along with Jamie's dad's help and the woman herself is starting a new job at the local library. He learns that her love for books is only rivalled by her love for food and it shows as she happily scarfs down potatoes, eggs and bacon, even going so far as to steal a strip from Jamie's plate when he isn't looking.

With breakfast done and the table cleared, both families pile into their cars and move from the Bennet residence to the uninhabited Mehta residence. Jack flies close behind and alights on the roof of the new house, watching as boxes are moved from storage containers parked on the driveway and into the residence.

Here Vanessa turns into a drill sergeant; orders spilling from her lips as easily as her laughs. Vincent and Jacob are made to bring boxes upon boxes into specific rooms, Raina and Anna are to unpack said boxes and the two youngsters are given free reign to throw paint balloons at the downstairs study. Vanessa moves through each room, simultaneously being a help and hindrance.

It makes Jack laugh when Raina finally has enough and the woman ends up throwing a dishtowel at her daughter's face when Vanessa turns into too much of a busy body.

Her punishment is to watch over the kids which Vanessa does with a huff but when greeted with Jamie and Sophie, her scowl turns to a smile and they spend the next hour messily splashing the wall with paint.

Jack takes great pleasure in learning these quirks; they're a balm to his soul that aches at being so close to his mate and yet so far. There are instances when he comes close enough to touch her but he never does. She doesn't seem to sense him then but Jack catches how her eyes roam the room; she senses _something_ and that more than anything gives him hope.

The entire day goes by in the same fashion and when dusk finally falls, the top floor is completely furbished and ready for habitation. Upon their return home, everyone takes an hour to shower and change into pajamas, after which the moms decide that tonight's a night for junk food.

They call for delivery and it's a heartwarming sight to see both families spread out across the floor of the living room, sharing pizza slices and watching TV.

Jack understands in that moment what he's missed most of all since becoming a Guardian: the feeling of being part of a family.

As much as he cares for the Guardians, there has always been that sense of mis-belonging and a part of him still misses his old mortal family.

But being here, with Sophie curled up by his side, Jamie hand in his sweater and Vanessa merely a foot away from him; despite the fact that she does not see him, there is a feeling of contentment that he has not felt in a long time.

It's late when everyone finally succumbs to their fatigue; people using one another as pillows and snuggle companions. With everyone fast asleep, Jack decides it's a good time to get the kids upstairs without anyone noticing them moving in midair. He hefts Jamie onto his back and Sophie in his arms. Jamie stirs slightly as he is moved but understands enough to lock his arms around Jack's neck.

They move up the stairs quietly and Jack deposits Sophie in her bed, pulling the covers over her body. Maybe its just the sense of family from before, but it makes Jack lean down to press a kiss to the little girl's forehead. He smiles at her little sniffle and pulls the door shut.

He's just pulled Jamie's covers up when the now familiar tug emanates in his gut and he turns to see Vanessa slip into the room. Jack immediately hops onto the other side of the bed, leaning against his staff and watching as she moves closer to Jamie.

Vanessa takes a second to upright an overturned action figure on the bedside table before settling herself on the edge of the bed. She runs a gentle hand over Jamie's head. "Look at you tough guy; getting you and Soph up the stairs and into bed." Jamie mumbles a bit, curling into the warmth on his cheek.

Vanessa smiles tenderly and in very reminiscent gesture, bends to kiss Jamie's head. It makes Jack smile and his features soften as he watches her.

"Good night Jamie. Sleep well." Vanessa rises up and turns for the door.

And Jack; thinking nothing of it, whispers right back in her wake, "Good night Vanessa."

The reaction is immediate.

She halts mid-step and whirls around, strands hair flying about her face and eyes wide in fear. The next second, she runs to Jamie and shakes the boy awake.

"Jamie, wake up! Wake up damnit!"

Being jerked around so harshly snaps the boy awake and he reaches out for the older girl in alarm, gripping her shoulders tight.

"What?! What is it? What's happening?"

Vanessa wastes no time in pulling him out of bed, "We need to get out of here. I think your room's haunted."

Jamie digs his feet into the carpet, pulling both of them to a stop, " _What_? Why would you think that?"

Vanessa runs an agitated hand through her hair, pulling it out of the bun and eyes scan the room in fear. They graze over Jack, who for his part, is watching with wide eyes and heart beating hard against his chest.

"There's a presence. I can't explain how or why but I've been feeling it since yesterday. It was faint but this morning when I woke up, I had this feeling that there was something in your room; I came to check it out but there was nothing. And this entire day, I felt it following me- us! I enter a room and all of a sudden, I have chills down my spine and just right now, I _swear_ to God, I heard something call my name. This _thing_ is haunting us and I don't- I can't-"

Jamie pulls her into his chest just as the tears can make an appearance and Vanessa clutches the young teen tight, crying into his shoulder.

Jamie runs his hands down her back in an attempt to comfort her and he turns to see Jack's face twisting in pain and he looks at Jamie with agony in his sapphire eyes, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

Jamie shakes his head, "It's alright. You'll be okay." His words are for both of them.

Vanessa pulls back from him, rubbing at her face, "How can you say that?"

Jamie smiles and pats her cheek. Pulling her hand, he takes her back to his bed and seats her down, "Because I know we're not being haunted. I can promise you that."

"Then what-"

"Do you believe in magic Ness?"

The abrupt change in subject startles both Jack and Vanessa and she look at him with incredulity in her eyes.

"What does that have to do with this?"

Jamie pins the girl with a stare and Vanessa has the strange realization that the young boy suddenly looks older than his age of 13 years.

"It has everything to do with it. Do you believe in magic, yes or no?"

In her moment of silence, Jack finds himself clutching his staff tight; fingers contorting painfully over the carved wood.

Vanessa sighs and pulls her hair out of its bun to let it fall softly around her shoulders, "Why does that matter Jaime?"

Realizing that Vanessa might keep skirting the question, Jaime changes tactics, "What if I told you that there is magic present right now? That all the things you've ever thought were true actually exist, like fairies?"

"What, like the Tooth Fairy?"

Even in the face of her minor scepticism, Jack feels excitement rising in him.

Jaime nods eagerly, "Yes! The Tooth Fairy, Easter Bunny, Santa Claus and the Sandman. They're Guardians; protecting children and their dreams. Even Jack Frost!"

"Jack Frost?"

The sound of his name falling from her lips sparks something in Jack and it eases some of the pressure in his chest.

"You're telling me that all of those guys are real? Jamie that's ridiculous!"

"No, it's not. They are real and they exist and I know because I've seen them!"

"What? Jamie, Santa Claus and the Easter Bunny don't exist. They're made up tales."

Jamie's eyes narrow, "You once told me you believe in the impossible. Did you lie?"

Vanessa looks a little ashamed under Jamie's gaze, "No, I didn't lie. I've always believed that there are things in this world that cannot be explained; that there is a bigger force at play."

"Then why are you so against this?"

She runs an agitated hand through her curls, "I don't- I don't know. I guess I'm just freaking out. As much as I always believe in magic, I guess it's a little different when you're actually confronted with the possibility of it being real."

"I get that. But I can promise you that they're real! In fact-" Jamie chances a quick look at Jack near the window.

There's an indiscernible nod to Jamie's unspoken question and the brunette looks back at woman on his bed. "One of them is here right now."

"What?" There's the feeling of her heart dropping into her stomach and Vanessa glances around the room. "Is it- is it the presence I've been feeling? What does he want with me?"

For the first time in the conversation, Jamie looks apologetic, "That's not for me to tell. But I promise you; he's not going to hurt you. Just give him a chance."

"A chance to do what?! Jamie!" Vanessa reaches out to grab the boy's shirt but Jamie dances away and she's left by herself on the bed.

"Just stay there. Breathe. He'll show himself to you. In a way."

There are so many questions that are itching to burst from her mouth but Vanessa doesn't let them spill. Instead, she takes a deep breath and turns so that she's isn't facing Jamie anymore but the window.

The pale light of the half-moon falls on her and it offers a modicum of comfort. She takes another lungful of air and closes her eyes.

And she feels it. That creeping chill that's been haunting her since yesterday makes itself known and Vanessa feels her body tense, her fists clenching in the fabric of her sweats. But she forces herself to relax; Jamie said this "Guardian" wouldn't hurt her and she trusts Jamie.

There's a shift in the air and a cool breeze drifts over Vanessa, causing her to shudder slightly at the drop in temperature.

The next second, her eyes snap open and her breath escapes her in a gasp. Her head snaps down to her lap where she is met by the sight of her hands. But what sends her heart racing is not what she sees but what she _feels_.

Icy coldness envelops her hands, causing Vanessa to clench them. And then the cold touch caresses the back of her fist, stroking her knuckles until she loosens them. Of their own accord, her fingers loosen their grip and they face palm up on her lap while the icy touch grazes over them.

"You're cold." She whispers into the room and she sucks in a breath when the faint whispers of a chuckle wash over her.

The cold only reminds her of one thing and Vanessa lets the corners of her lips curl up, "Jack Frost?"

When the icy cold leaves her hands, her eyebrows furrow. When they return to bop her on the nose unexpectedly, Vanessa snaps her eyes open and rubs at her nose with a giggle.

"Jack Frost nipping at my nose; that's ironic." But she frowns again when her eyes meet emptiness. She turns to Jamie.

"Why can't I see him? I feel him."

Jamie worries his bottom lip between his teeth and his eyes are fixated on a spot in front of Vanessa. She swivels around to the empty space and reaches a hand out, "You're right in front of me, aren't you? Why can't I see you?"

"He doesn't know." Jamie answers and she turns back once again. "You obviously believe in him; if you can feel his hands. But maybe it's not enough. Maybe-"

Jamie cocks his head, as if listening to someone else. And then he frowns, "You really think that would help?"

"What? What did he say?" Vanessa demands, turning from Jamie to where she thinks Jack might be.

"Jack says that maybe he should bring you to the Pole. The Book of Guardians might have some answers."

"You want me to go to the North Pole?" Comes her deadpan response and Jamie winces slightly.

"Yes? But you'll get to see the reindeer and Santa!"

Vanessa drops her face in her hands and lets out a slightly hysterical chuckle, "Oh, what is my life? I have an invitation to go to the North Pole to see a winter spirit who's stalking me!"

"Oh, he doesn't like that. Jack says he wasn't stalking you; he was just…watching you. Protectively. Like a soulmate would."

Vanessa's head snaps upwards the same time Jamie slaps a hand across his mouth and a wintry breeze swirls into the room.

"What did you say?" She asks quietly. When Jamie refuses to respond, she turns to the empty space, "I'm your soulmate?"

Of course, there's no answer but at that moment, Vanessa finds that she doesn't particularly care. The questions spill unbidden from her lips, "Is that why I can feel you? Your presence, your touch; because we're somehow connected to each other. And you've been following me all day because you were hoping I would suddenly see you? But when I couldn't…"

She trails off and Jamie watches as she slumps on the bed, "You're the reason I keep getting these pangs in my chest. I'm feeling your pain, aren't I?"

Jamie watches as she reaches a hand out to seemingly clutch at nothingness. That is before Jack drifts forward slightly, with wet eyes and takes the hand in his own to press up against his face.

Vanessa closes her eyes as the cold seeps into her palm and she whispers, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you like that."

Jack feels the twinge in his chest at seeing her tears and he traces a finger over the dark skin, trying to wipe it away, "I'm sorry too. I wish you could see me."

Jamie speaks up then, keeping his voice quiet, "You should go to the North Pole. Maybe there you'll find some answers."

Vanessa begins to nod, "Yes; I'll come to the Pole and-" She's cut off by the cold touch against her lips.

Her unasked question is answered by Jamie. "Change of plans: he'll bring the answers to you. He's asking for two days; if he doesn't find an answer in two days, he'll take you there himself."

"Is there a reason he doesn't want me to go?"

"Well, it is the North Pole. Even with all your winter clothes, you'd be unable to stand the temperatures. I don't even know if I could protect you with my magic." Jack waits for Jamie to relay his response and watches as Vanessa's expressive eyes swirl with emotion.

Finally, she turns back to him, her eyes not really finding his own but locking onto a spot near his chest, "Alright then. Two days and then you're gonna figure out a way to get me to the North Pole and we're going to figure out some answers. Deal?"

Vanessa takes the bop of cold on her nose as a yes and she giggles as she rubs at the skin, "You really love that whole "nipping at the nose" thing don't you?"

Jack finds himself grinning in response, "Only for you."

Jamie makes a face at that cliché comment but his snarky remark is interrupted by the sound of a yawn and he sees Vanessa slap a hand over her mouth in slight mortification. She turns to the digital clock blinking away on Jamie's table, "Oh god, it's already two in the morning! I didn't realize how late it is."

Jack pulls back slightly from Vanessa, "You two should sleep. You need your rest."

Jaime's answering yawn makes him snicker. The young boy rubs at his eyes, "We'll see you soon Jack."

Jack lets a smile grace his features and turns to Vanessa who has just pulled her hair into a low ponytail and is now looking in his direction. He reaches out a hand to her but stops and he turns to Jamie, "Would you give us a second?"

Jamie gives him a suspicious look but when Jack gives him a pretty good attempt at puppy dog eyes, the boy relents. He turns for the door, "I'll be in the hall. Don't you try anything fishy." His warning is partly cut off by the door closing and finally, the two of them are alone.

Letting his feet touch the ground, Jack finds that he is a few inches taller than the brunette, who looks both confident and nervous.

Jack smiles and lets his hand graze a lock of hair that's escaped the ponytail. He tucks it behind her ear and then allows his fingers to trail her jaw.

Vanessa breathes in deep and exhales a laugh, "You're crazy, you know that? To fall for someone like me. Absolutely lunatic."

There's no bite behind the words, so Jack laughs and leans in to press his forehead against hers, watching as her eyes drift shut.

"Maybe we're both lunatics. We'll see in two days."

And then, before he can lose that tiny spark of courage, he leans down and presses a cold kiss to her lips.

In the three seconds that Vanessa gasps and snaps her eyes open, Jack is out the window, his laughter trailing behind him.

She stares out the open window, her hand still feeling the last traces of ice on her lips. Then Vanessa smiles, "Two days, Jack Frost. Two days."

 _Ooo_

 **A.N: Man that was no where close to how I planned to write it…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

You Don't Fall in Love With a Body. You Fall In Love With A Soul.

 **A.N: The final chapter; it was kind of amazing to use the influences of my favorite writers and rework this. I cut down five chapters to three and came out with a product that I'm very happy with.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this little throwback and please do review and fave. They give me such joy!**

 **Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Rise of the Guardians**

 _Ooo_

April means that the sun lends enough warmth during the day but the night air is much too cold for a simple tank top. Ducking back into her room, Vanessa grabs her royal blue sweater and pulls it over her head. And then she is content to settle back into the rocking chair nestled in the corner of her balcony.

Okay that's not true. She is cold, her butt hurts in this chair and it's two hours past Jack's deadline of midnight.

Today's the day Jack returns to her and the expectancy of his arrival has made her absolutely useless the entire day. If Jamie were not as excited as she was, he would have laughed at Vanessa's many trips and falls of the day.

As it was, the little brat had laughed when she'd walked straight into a wall but was nice enough to bring her an icepack for her sore head.

Still, Vanessa was grateful to the 13-year-old boy. He'd helped her stay on task and promised that if Jack did suddenly decide to pop in on them in the middle of the day, he would let her know.

As the day came to a close and with the house finally finished, Jaime had managed to convince both families to have one last sleepover in celebration in the refurbished residence. Now, everyone was fast asleep; even Jamie who had sneaked into her new room four hours prior, intent on staying awake but had succumbed to his exhaustion.

But the anticipation of the possibility of finally seeing Jack had kept Vanessa wide awake. Even now, as the clock on her night stand blinked 2:00 in the morning, she was still alert, waiting for…something.

She casts another look at the empty street stretched out before her and sighs, pulling the throw hung over the chair around her. "Don't you dare break your first promise to me. It's not a good first impression."

Another ten minutes pass and the first tendrils of sleep creep over her. Against her will, her eyes begin to slide shut and Vanessa finds herself falling into a light doze.

She's unsure of what wakes her; maybe it's the cold draft that washes over her blanketed form or the crinkling of frost behind her.

 _Frost_. Throwing the blanket off her, Vanessa jumps out of her chair and turns to see swirls of ice crystallizing the panes of her balcony door.

Her lips split into a tiny smile before she catches herself. Crossing her arms, she frowns, "You're late."

Her hand is caught in a cool grip and is squeezed once; an apology.

Never one to give in so easily, Vanessa pulls her hand away and turns to face the street once more.

But then she has to laugh. A snowflake floats in front of her and very deliberately drops on her nose.

Rubbing the skin, she keeps her gaze out to the night, "Very funny. That's going to grow old soon, you know."

But she is a sucker for cute things like that, so Vanessa finds herself acquiescing, "I'll forgive you once I see you."

There's the crinkle of frost once again and the brunette turns to see a word being spelled out on the glass. _Pond_.

"Pond? What, the pond in the clearing? Why there?"

No verbal answer but another word is written into existence. _Please_.

"Well, since you're being so polite. Meet you there in ten minutes? And I swear if I get mugged in the middle of the night, I will hate you forever, soulmates be damned."

Another squeeze of her hand is her only reassurance. Slipping back into her room, Vanessa slides her feet into sneakers. Scribbling out a quick note to slack jawed boy on her bed, she grabs her phone and keys and makes her way downstairs.

Vanessa thanks her lucky stars that everyone in the household is absolutely knackered as she eases the front door open and slips out in to the night. She locks it behind her and then she's off.

Jamie's taken her to the pond before so her feet trace the familiar route easily and she breaks through the clearing in ten minutes as she promised.

In the stillness of the night, Vanessa takes a second to appreciate the night time beauty of the place. The pond is still, clearly reflecting the large moon in the sky. Cricket chirps are her only company and with them as her background, she calls out.

"Jack?"

The only answer she gets is the rustle of leaves and the crinkle of ice behind her. Turning, Vanessa finds her jaw dropping as swirls of frost dance and twist in the air before finally coalescing into a single flower which hangs in midair.

"Oh! Jaime never said you could do that!"

She feels the faint whisper of a chuckle in the air as a response. Rolling her eyes, but blushing furiously, she takes the proffered flower and is surprised to find it in the shape of a crocus.

"Alright, that's a point in your favor for knowing my favorite flower. What other tricks have you got up your sleeve?"

She expects the silence to her question. She does not expect the large crack that suddenly emanates from the middle of the pond. With wide eyes, Vanessa watches as the liquid water freezes over in a matter of seconds. Crouching at the edge of the pond, she raps her knuckles on the frozen surface.

"Holy shit." She breathes the curse out and then laughs, amazement sparkling in her eyes as she presses her palm flat to the ice, "Okay, that is _seriously_ cool! What else can you show me?"

In response, her palm is lifted into the air and tugged forward. When Vanessa doesn't move, it's tugged again and for the first time, there's slight unease in her.

"You want me to walk out on the ice? Are you sure it won't break?"

Another tug. Vanessa glances at the pond and to her hand in the air.

"Don't let me fall?" She begs softly. When her hand is squeezed, Vanessa stands up from her crouch and tucks the flower into her hair. She takes a deep breath and then she steps on the ice.

Almost immediately, her balance seems to fail her and her feet slide outwards. Vanessa yelps, ready to faceplant on the ice but Jack keeps his promise. There are hands around her waist that steady her and Vanessa lets out a shaky exhale.

When she's confident she won't fall, she gives a nod and follows the tugging on her hand, trying to keep her balance on the slippery surface.

It's a slow trek but they finally make it to the middle of the pond and Vanessa stands there, the still frozen flower in her hands and Jack's cool touch on her waist.

"Alright, now what?" She whispers into the air.

A cool touch on her chin angles her face upward and Vanessa gasps.

Golden sand swirls from high up the sky and it twists twirls around her. In awe, Vanessa reaches out a hand to touch, trusting that Jack would stop her if it was dangerous. When her fingers come in contact with the sand, they break apart from the wave that's swirling over her head and merges to form-

"Oh my god; wolf pups! I've always dreamed about these!"

With a laugh, Vanessa watches as the tiny pups bound around her, nipping at one another and playing midair. One little pup is more courageous than the others, trotting closer to Vanessa. Seeming to like her, it gives her a little sandy lick on her cheek and nuzzles her before joining its brothers.

Unifying back into the large swirls that still curl around the air, the golden light sheds enough light for Vanessa to see her next surprise.

Hundreds of tiny eggs are scurrying over to her, slipping and sliding over the icy surface. She goes down again, on her knees this time and giggles as the brilliantly painted eggs come closer to her. She picks one up, splashed a vivid purple and red and outright laughs at the little legs that protrude from the end.

"Easter eggs! They're beautiful."

Some of the eggs have gathered around her, constantly nudging her knees and Vanessa takes that to mean they want to be picked up. She happily obliges and openly gapes on what is painted on the hard shell.

"Are these the Guardians Jaime was telling me about?" No reply but the eggs squirm happily in her palm so she's taking that as a yes.

She looks at each egg, guessing each person who is depicted. The large man in red with a beard and arms full of tattoos ("Santa! Damn that's intimidating."), a rabbit with a boomerang (Easter Bunny; okay seriously, _what_ does he need a boomerang for?!"), a gorgeous fairy in purple and green (Tooth Fairy; oh, she's pretty.") and a short golden man with the swirls of sand ("Definitely the Sandman. He looks half asleep.").

But the last egg is what grabs her. Unlike the others where she can see the face, this figure has its back to her and all she can make out is a shock of white hair and a blue sweatshirt. The gorgeous snowflake next to the figure is her clue.

She looks to her side where she's hoping Jack is, "Is this you? Why isn't your face painted?"

At the lack of response, Vanessa gives a rueful chuckle, "At some point I'll remember that you can't answer me yet."

There is a sharp pang in her chest; Jack's as upset as she is about their situation, she realizes. Before she can say anything to comfort him, something taps her on the shoulder.

Vanessa turns and gapes to see two tiny fairies holding a colorful tube between them. Blue and green and about the size of her palm, their chittering makes no sense to her but it's obvious enough that the tube is for her.

They drop it onto her outstretched palm and one tiny fairy flitters up to her face to press a tiny hand to Vanessa's cheek and give her a smile and nod. Vanessa has the vague sense that she was just given an approval by a tiny fairy.

Smiling and shaking her head, she turns her gaze down to the tube and awes at the beautifully crafted cylinder. Turning it over in her hands shows her the next surprise; a picture of her as a child on one end.

Eyebrows furrowing, Vanessa looks up to where the one baby fairy still hovers close by, "What is this? Why is my face painted on?"

In answer, the little fairy comes closer and rests next to the tube on Vanessa's palm. She presses a tiny palm to the kaleidoscopic surface and it reveals eight baby teeth nestled in velvet.

As adorable as it is, it still doesn't explain why Vanessa is holding them so she looks down in ardent confusion at the fairy in her hand.

"What am I supposed to do with my old teeth?"

The baby fairy flies down to her other hand and brings it up to the tube. Following the tugging on her fingers, Vanessa lets her fingers graze over the tiny teeth.

All at once she's enveloped in a bright light. Yelping at the brightness, Vanessa throws her arms up in defense and scrunches her eyes shut.

As quickly as the light had come, it disappears and the brunette hesitantly blinks open her eyes to new surroundings.

Gone is the golden dust, the pond and the fairies. Even Jack's presence has left her and the only reason she is not panicking is because Vanessa finds herself in a very familiar bedroom looking at a very familiar mandala on the wall.

The sight of her old bedroom in India brings a smile to her face and it fills her chest with a warmth. This is her childhood home; where she had been born and brought up till her parents moved to the US. Familiar scents of spices, chutneys and masalas fill her nostrils, bringing with it a sense of comfort.

Curtains have been drawn over the window, blocking out the Mumbai nightlife and the moon but the simple night light gives the room a warm orange hue; allowing Vanessa to see old mementos and a very familiar lump of sheets on the bed.

Moving closer, Vanessa finds herself looking down on a young 10 year old version of herself and she can't help but let loose a snort of laughter.

10-year-old her is eagle spread on the bed, mouth open, frizzy hair run amok and clutching a stuffed monkey. Half the sheet is on the ground so Vanessa reaches out to settle them over her younger self and then folds her knees to sit near the bed.

She reaches out a hand to tuck one frizzy curl behind a ear and smiles, "I wonder what you have to show me. Other than how frizzy our hair was back then."

Young Vanessa burps in response and her older version laughs into the sleeve of her sweater. She makes to get up from her bed but a shimmer outside the window stops her.

As she watches, the now familiar gold dust curls and twists through the curtains and winds around the top of her younger head. A blurry shape begins to form, twisting and coiling before solidifying into two figures, dancing and laughing.

Vanessa gasps at what is most definitely a tiny gold version of her, laughing and hair flying behind her; dancing with a barefooted man.

She has a moment to look down at her younger sleeping self now happily curled into a ball, smiling softly at the dream before Vanessa is yanked out of the memory and finds herself back on the ice.

She doesn't feel the ice seeping into the knees of her jeans or freezing her spread palms. Vanessa is still reeling from the scene she's just witnessed and the dream that brings forth more memories for her.

"I remember that dream; I've dreamt it for the majority of my life. It was my favorite one and I always wished it would become real even though I never understood what it meant or who that man was. But it made me so happy every time I saw it in my sleep that I didn't really care."

Leaning back on her knees, Vanessa raises her head to look up at the night sky and to where she hopes Jack is.

"That's you, isn't it? You're the man I'm dancing with. I've been dreaming about you all my life."

For some insanely stupid reason, her eyes smart with tears and Vanessa breathes in deep, "You really are my soulmate, aren't you?"

"He really is. A show pony for a soulmate; spirits help us all."

She's been so used to not getting a response to her questions that the Australian-accented verbal response makes her yelp and she whips around on the ice, falling back onto her butt.

"What the hell?! Who said that?!"

"I'm standing right in front of ya, mate; can't you- oy Sandy! Take off the mist, you numpty!"

There's a swirl of golden sand in front of her and it parts to reveal four large and newly familiar figures.

"Better now?" The large rabbit smirks down at her, arms crossed and hands- _paws_ effortlessly twirling a boomerang.

"Yeah." It comes out high and squeaky so Vanessa clears her throat and tries again. "Yeah. I- wow. Seeing you in person is way different than on a tiny egg."

The Tooth Fairy lets out a tinkle of a laugh and flutters down to help Vanessa to her feet, "We're very nice people, I promise. Bunny just likes to pretend to be scary but he's really a sweet and cuddly guy. You can call me Tooth, this is North and that's Sandy."

While the Easter Bunny ( _Bunny_ , Vanessa reminds herself), splutters behind them, Vanessa steadies herself and smiles at the four figures.

"Nice to meet you all; I'm a big fan. You guys are all part of Jack's plan to help me see him?"

"Indeed, my dear." This comes from North; his soft Russian-accent belies his large figure and it makes Vanessa smile. He steps closer, easily walking across the ice to her.

From the depths of his giant red coat, he unearths a medium sized box in silver and blue (Vanessa catches a glint of his swords and reminds herself not to gulp) and hands it to her.

Her fingers go to open the lid but North's ringed fingers stop her and he gives a look of intense concentration, "What is answer you are most wanting to know?"

At her look of confusion, his hand drops softly on her head in a fatherly pat.

"Think, _moy dorogoy_. What are you wanting to know?"

"I want to be able to see Jack and I want to believe in him."

She thinks she has the right answer but North smiles at her, "Do you not already believe?"

And then he steps back from her, falling back in line with the other Guardians who have been watching them silently. As North closes the gap between them, Sandy raises a short arm and the gold dust envelops them again, rendering them invisible to Vanessa's eyes.

There is a silence in the clearing; even the nightlife has gone silent in the wake of the Guardian's disappearance. Vanessa is left standing alone on the ice with only the box in her hands and the moon for company.

Her mind turns over North's question, pondering his words. Her reverie is broken by the cold touch of Jack's hands on her own.

She feels him touching her fingertips, coaxing her to open the box but Vanessa shakes her head and takes a step back. The pang in her chest lets her know that Jack is hurt by her apparent rebuttal and she hastens to explain.

"I'm not rejecting you; I would never." She raises one hand up and gives a small smile when she feels his fingers curl around hers.

"But North's right. There is a reason why I can't see you and it's not me; I believe you exist. I can feel your touch and I can feel _you_. I believe _in_ you. So there's only one reason why I still cannot see you."

In the silence, Vanessa's voice resounds, "You do not believe in me."

She barrels through without giving Jack a chance to protest, "I been thinking about it for the past few days ever since we met and that's the only thing that makes sense. I'm not trying to be hurtful because I know you care about me, maybe there's a part of you that loves me but you don't believe in me yet. You don't believe that I care about you. The only reason why is because of your past."

"I had asked Jaime to tell me more about you; your origins and your story and he told me how you spent 300 years of your life not being believed in. Despite the fact that children now believe in you; I think something broke in you when you realized I couldn't see you. Maybe that fear is what's holding you back from letting me see you."

Vanessa steps back, placing the box on the ice and looks out in front of her. There's no smile on her face but her eyes are warm and full of determination.

"I will always believe in you, Jack Frost. Even when there will be others who do not see you, when children stop believing in you, I will believe. Question is; do you believe in me?"

Ooo

Jack hovers in the air, breath tight in his chest and fingers curled around his staff.

All this time, he'd been wondering and worrying why Vanessa could not see him and the reason was his own fault. There's a part of him that's angry at his own fear for creating an obstacle he did not need.

But listening to Vanessa and hearing her words of faith fill him with a sense of hope and joy that makes his chest lighter.

And then she asks him is he believes in her and there's that little smile on her lips that make the corner of his eyes crinkle and he realizes that _"Dear spirits, I really love this woman."_

It's the only reason why he lets his staff clatter to the floor and he joins Vanessa on the surface of the ice to pull her into a fierce kiss, his fingers curling into her soft hair.

Her gasping at the sudden onslaught makes it easy for Jack to slip his tongue in but he doesn't. It's only when Vanessa lets out a small moan at his little nibble that he takes the invitation for what it is and slides his tongue in.

Ooo

When his lips attack hers, there's a moment where she just flails for a second, not having anticipated his kiss. But then her brain catches up and her hair is given a little tug and Vanessa whimpers, bringing her arms up to grip Jack tight and letting his tongue slide against hers.

Her brain doesn't even compute that for the first time she can feel something soft within her fingers; all she knows is that she has something to clutch onto and Vanessa does, using the material to pull him closer.

When the need for air becomes apparent, Jack pulls back first but only far enough that he can press his forehead against hers, breathing deep.

Vanessa slides her eyes open and the sight that greets her results in a soft breathy ' _oh'_.

A sloped nose, flaring slightly as Jack inhales. A light dusting of freckles across his cheeks, which are now prominent against his flush. Thin lips, reddened from their kiss part as he exhales a chilly breath into her face.

Pulling back just the slightest, Vanessa brings her hand up to trace one dark eyebrow. All at once, his closed eyes flip open and she is greeted with the bluest eyes she has ever seen.

Her lips part into a pleased smile and she lets her thumb trace the curve of his jaw.

"Your eyes really are like sapphires. I thought Jamie was just being dramatic."

Jack's eyes widen, "You…you can see me? You can actually see me?"

Her laugh is warm on his face and she nods, "Hello Jack."

And Jack can't help himself. He bends to wrap his arms around her knees and effortlessly lifts Vanessa in the air, twirling her around and laughing as she shrieks in surprise.

When he finally does set her back down, Jack immediately leans in to press another kiss to her lips. "Hello Vanessa."

But then the smile slips from his face and Jack's head drops in shame, "I'm sorry. All this time, I was so convinced it was you who needed to change; I didn't even think that it might have been my fault. I should have-"

Whatever he's about to say next is muffled by Vanessa's palm.

She raises an eyebrow, "I'm going to stop this pity party right now. This was no one's fault, okay? I for one, am glad this happened; you never would have known you were carrying those insecurities within you if I'd been able to see you right off the bat."

Vanessa cups his cheek in her palm, smiling when Jack subconsciously leans into it, "The important thing is that now we have the chance to know one another. There are so many questions I have and so many things that I get to experience with you now; we get to figure that out together. Okay? We don't have time for that- pardon my French- bullshit. So no more blaming yourself, got it?"

Her words wipe away the last traces of worry from the blue eyes and Jack nods with a grin. He pulls her closer, wrapping his arms around her waist and nuzzling into her hair. His body is cold to the touch but given that she's always been on the warmer side of body heat, the cool is pleasant against her skin. Vanessa smiles and hugs him tighter, burrowing her face into his sweater and inhaling the sharp scent of ice.

It is Bunny's voice that breaks their reverie.

"Does she go on the Naughty list now for swearing?"

Jack bursts out laughing as Vanessa pulls back from his embrace to let out a protest. Bending to swipe her gift from the ice, he places it back in her arms and without warning, sweeps her knees out from under her to pick her up in a bridal hold.

One hand clutching the gift and the other clutching his sweater, Vanessa eases her grip on the soft material to smack the Guardian in the chest, "A little warning next time!"

"I can't help it; I'm on the Naughty list too. I hold the record." He tells her, which simply earns him another smack in the chest.

Still, Vanessa is smiling; Vanessa can _see_ him and the ache in his chest has withered away so Jack is taking the night as a win.

 _Ooo_

When the Guardians have finally finished cooing and awing over Vanessa, there's only an hour before the sun rises and Jack can see that his soulmate is dead on her feet. He gestures at Bunny who gives him a nod and gets to work.

It takes a few minutes to pull Tooth away from Vanessa, who is having her mouth examined and being thoroughly scolded for having the beginnings of a cavity.

North gives her another pat on the head, Bunny and Sandy send her a wink and Tooth pulls her into a hug and then with a last wave and promise to have her visit, they're gone.

For the first time, Vanessa is left alone with Jack and she feels some of her fatigue disappearing as he glides closer to her, staff held loosely in his hand and the unfrozen pond behind him.

His feet touch the grass, right next to her small pile of gifts from the Guardians. In addition to North's mysterious gift, Bunny has given her a box of beautifully painted Easter eggs filled with chocolate and Tooth gives her an intricate music box in purple and blue that will replay her best memories. Sandy's gift to her is what makes her eyebrows rise in confusion. He'd simply pressed a kiss to her cheek and a small gold sack in her hand which had turned out to be empty.

Jack gives her a smile, "You ready to go home?"

"Yes please." Vanessa nods with a grateful smile, bending over to carefully grab the gifts and hoping to high heaven that she doesn't drop them. Jack comes to her rescue with a laugh.

"Here, this should make it easier." He takes the small sack that Sandy had gifted her. It's the size of his palm, so Vanessa is understandably confused when he takes the box of Easter eggs from her arms.

"How is that hel- _holy shit_!" The curse slips easily from her lips as the box seamlessly disappears into the small sack and the bag stays the same size. Taking advantage of Vanessa's shock, Jack quickly slides the other gifts into the bag and cinches it tight before handing it over.

With a chuckle, he slowly closes her gaping jaw, "Cool, huh? Sandy weaves the bag out of dreams. Nothing can contain dreams; they have no size or limitations, so the bag has no limits."

"That is…seriously fucking cool. Oh shit- _shoot_! I meant shoot! Oh, this no swearing thing is going to kick my a- _tushy_." The litany of swearing makes Jack laugh and Vanessa drop her head into her hands.

Pulling her fingers away, Jack leans in to press a kiss to her lips. "It's alright. I'll protect you from North's Naughty list. Also, I'm going to pick you up now."

While she doesn't yelp quite so loudly, Vanessa still feels the air leave her lungs as her legs are swept out from under her and she fins herself hoisted once more in Jack's arms.

She narrows her eyes at his cheeky grin. "Cheeky bastard. Alright, get me home now."

"Your wish is my command. You mind if we take the long way home?"

"No, why?"

"Though you might enjoy the view." With her fingers clasped tightly around his neck, Jack rises and lets the wind take him to the stars.

In his three hundred years on Earth, Jack has seen the heavens many a time, but with Vanessa next to him, it almost feels like he's seeing them for the first time.

She gasps and awes at the stars above her, the twinkling lights below her and the sheer mysticism that seems to permeate the air. As they rise above the clouds, Vanessa is greeted by the sight of both the setting moon and the rising sun and dual beauty of it all brings tears to her eyes.

"Are you okay? Can you not breathe? What's-"

Chuckling, she leans forward to press a kiss against pale lips, "I'm alright. Just in awe of my surroundings. Can we fly around some more?"

With a nod, Jack continues to fly and Vanessa is content to stay quiet in his arms, watching the beauty around her.

The night's adventure has taken its toll on Vanessa and so by the time Jack alights on her balcony, she is fast asleep, her face nestled in the crook of his neck.

Her bed is empty as he enters and Jack carefully sets her on the mattress. He slides off her sneakers and pulls the blanket around Vanessa's shoulders, smiling as she snuggles deep into the covers.

He takes a second to place the ice crocus and the golden sack on her desk before kneeling at the side of the bed. he places a cool hand on the dark cheek and leans down to press a kiss to Vanessa's lips. Fully expecting her to be asleep, Jack flails slightly when an arm curls around his neck and a tongue slips into his mouth.

A minute later, Vanessa pulls back, a flush filling her face but looking sufficiently pleased with herself.

"I didn't want you to leave without one last kiss. I don't know when I'll get to see you again."

Jack chuckles and presses his forehead against hers, "I have waited 300 years for you Vanessa Mehta. You couldn't get rid of me even if you wanted, my love. Your soul and mine has been bound for eternity and only till the day you decide you do not want me anymore; shall I leave your side. Perhaps not even then."

"Never. You are mine. And I won't let you go. There are so many questions I have to ask and so many things I want to experience with _only_ you. So you're stuck with me for a very long time."

"Even if I do the "nipping on your nose" thing?"

Vanessa laughs as she sits up in bed, "Yes, even if you do that. We're stuck together. Forever."

"Forever. Sounds perfect."

The bright rays of early dawn are now filtering into the room so Jack presses one last kiss to Vanessa's forehead.

Before he leaves though, he takes her left hand and draws his finger over her ring finger. Both watch in quiet satisfaction as a dainty ring of ice and in the shape of a Celtic knot weaves itself around the finger.

"My promise to always return to you."

One last smile and Jack is out the window, flying into a kaleidoscope of colors.

With the last of her adrenaline gone, Vanessa lets her body sag into the bed, the powerful call of sleep pulling at her.

The next second, she shoots straight up, her covers falling to her waist, eyes roving the room for something specific.

The frozen flower and the gold sack on her desk catche her eye and Vanessa heads to it to open the sack. Sinking her hand into its depths, she marvels at the soft fabric that meets her fingers and then grins in triumph when her fingers touch the box she's looking for.

She pulls out North's blue gift, engraved with silver and white strands and sets it on the desk. It is the only gift she has not yet opened.

Flicking open the latch, Vanessa lifts the lid and finds herself staring down at an intricate wood carving nestled into black velvet. She pulls it out with a happy smile, running her fingers over the carving, marveling at the intricate details in the painted wood.

Sending out a silent whisper of thanks, Vanessa sets it on her bedside table and curls back into her bed, pulling her covers around her and praying for at least two hours of sleep.

Barely a minute later, she is fast asleep and her door eases open to let Jamie enter. The waning light of the moon sheds its last rays into the room before the sun takes over, highlighting the newest addition in Vanessa's room.

An intricate carving of Vanessa and Jack, heads bent and hands together, with the ever-peaceful presence of the Moon looking down on them.

The blissful meeting of two souls, bound as one for millennia.

Ooo

 **A.N: And that's the end of that! Oh it was so hard to find a point to actually stop writing and it didn't seem right to break it into two chapters so you guys just get one extremely long chapter. Hope you've enjoyed this re-vamp.**


End file.
